


Kingslayer

by hrhrionastar



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the throneland genderswap challenge. male!Cersei/female!Jaime: Jaime and Cersei Lannister rule Westeros. Eddard Stark isn't letting this state of affairs continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingslayer

_Cersei: If I were a man, I'd be Jaime._

 _Jaime: If I were a woman, I'd be Cersei._

* * *

Eddard Stark didn't believe in killing kings.

He didn't believe in treason. All he wanted was to go home to Catelyn and baby Robb and live the rest of his days in Winterfell, where he belonged.

But duty came first.

Eddard Stark rode to King's Landing at the head of a mighty host, to dethrone a king for the second time in his short life.

Jaime Lannister was the first of his name. And each of the Seven Kingdoms was determined he would be the last.

* * *

"I can't bear this." Cersei Lannister, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, paced the floor of the throne room.

She was alone with her husband and twin brother. Jaime sat on the Iron Throne, watching her. He looked so calm.

Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were coming to kill them. And Jaime was so forceful, so uncompromising…

Cersei would have thought Jaime's strength would win him followers easily. Hadn't Eddard Stark himself fought at her beloved's side against the madness of Aerys Targaryen? They called Stark the Kingslayer.

And yet here they were, on the brink of losing everything.

Jaime stood and swept over to Cersei, taking her in his arms.

"What if this is the end?" she whispered against his shoulder.

Jaime's arms tightened around her. "It's not," he promised fiercely, "but if it is…then we'll leave this world as we entered it. Together."

"Always," Cersei agreed.

* * *

The Queen stood passive, surrounded by her guards.

Eddard Stark watched her instead of the executioner.

He had killed a king before, and it was only Robert's love of ceremony that had prevented him from doing it again. Jaime Lannister would die like a traitor, in the main square.

Ned would have made a different choice, but Robert was king now, and so he remained silent.

Queen Cersei did not look away when Ser Ilyn Payne took off Jaime Lannister's head.

But as Ned watched, he thought the sight had aged her ten years.

"It had to be done, you know," he did not apologize.

"Why?" she hissed. "Because we were both brother and sister, and husband and wife? The Targaryens married their own blood for centuries. Before you killed King Aerys. And now Jaime. I trust Robert Baratheon will know never to turn his back upon you, Eddard Stark."

Ned flinched.

"No," he countered. "Not because of your marriage. Because Jaime Lannister would have beggared the Seven Kingdoms, embroiled us in war with the kingdoms across the sea, and destroyed in one lifetime what took centuries to build."

There was no one, from the Prince of Dorne to the Lords of Tyrell, whom Jaime Lannister had not infuriated, in his short reign.

"Your own father acknowledged the darkness in your husband, my lady," Ned added.

Cersei's face grew even colder. "And now? Will you kill me too?"

"You are a woman. No doubt you will be returned to your father, or allowed to join a sept," Ned tried to reassure her. "I know Robert will be merciful."

Cersei Lannister laughed aloud. She laughed and laughed, until Ned began to fear she would choke.

Her guards looked as nonplussed as he felt.

At last, the former queen straightened, smoothing her fingers over her skirts.

"Strange mercies," she said.

It was a long time before Ned forgot the haunted look in her eyes.


End file.
